Jake and the Neverland Pirates The Legendary Super Pirate
by Albedo66
Summary: 200 Years ago an evil known as Solzarth ran free destroying as he pleased. Enter the Super Pirate who seals him away never to harm a living soul again. Time passes and Hook learns of a treasure, one that will grant him power. When Jake and Crew find out they set out to stop Hook. Will they stop Hook before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1 200 Years Ago

Jake and the Neverland Pirates

The Legendary Super Pirate

**Authors note: **This is my second Jake and the Neverland Pirates story and my first story to have been requested in this title. Solzarth was created by Mr. Cartoon, as well as the Super Pirate; the very same person who requested this story. This prologue delves into an ancient evil that once wreaked havoc on Neverland and the hero who rose to challenge him. It will be a nine chapter story so bear with me as it goes along. Also this is meant to be a slight parody of a famous anime, see if you can tell which one it is. I hope you enjoy and without any further delay here it is.

CH.1: 200 Years Ago

Neverland, a tranquil beautiful island far away from the turmoil of real time; a place so distant it takes a second star to the right and straight on till morning to find. Boys never grow up and pirates roam the ocean blue in search of treasure. Fairies flitter about in the day and night in midflight, always giggling in glee over all they see. It is a wondrous place, but, it is also a dangerous place. Dark clouds gather above and lightning streaks to the trees below stirring up fires in its wake. The Indians raced for cover and the sea stirred in unrest. What could be making such a ruckus in Neverland?

Solzarth looked down at the disaster he created and a smirk played across his twisted face. He was evil all over and one that Neverland had never bore witness to. "All shall kneel before me…or perish where they stand, it matters not to me."

Solzarth had been born to two loving parents; however, having gained power at a young age he killed them there and then to assume superiority. Oh he was an evil child, fool of wicked ideas to control the weather and gain infinite power. The Indians were disgusted by his drawings and the way he talked of sacrificing animals just for the mere fun of it nearly caused war amongst them, primarily because there were a few who agreed. Yes, he was all around evil and growing up without friends he saw Neverland to be his and his alone.

"Is there none to stand up to me? Surely one…no two at the very least for I grow bored and when I grow bored…I simply must destroy something." Solzarth stroked his facial hair as he sent forth a tide of wave that crashed into the shore swallowing anything residing there. He was glowing maroon like for he was in his true form,, a mastery of power he came into and when enraged it caused terrible storms to rage about.

"I will stop you Solzarth!" A booming voice called out.

"Great…it is the Super Pirate of Neverland," Solzarth groaned.

Rising up was the glowing form of the Super Pirate. He was dashing in looks and his body was quite muscular at that. Floating before him he looked at him with pity. "Solzarth…you do not need to do this, for the path of evil there is always a path to light-."

"Spare me the speech Super Pirate…for I do not need to be bored to death by it. We talk through our fists and fists alone. The prize will be…Neverland." Solzarth glowed brighter and he caused lightning to flash around him.

"Neverland will never belong to you…it belongs to everyone. This place is meant to be happy and blue skied…not dark and sad. If I must I will destroy you here and now and forever rid your dark influence from this land."

"You are all talk…let us begin." Solzarth flew at the Super Pirate and landed a punch on his face. Sending him flying back he went to unleash a lightning sized wallop.

The Super Pirate avoided the next attack and delivered a counter with a knee to his chest. Up in the sky they were tiny pin points of light but up close they were warriors, each one fighting for what was important to them. The Super Pirate reached on either side of him and went to throw him down to the water below.

Solzarth groaned at the knee but as he was thrown over he stopped himself and shot a beam right up into the waiting foe of his. "I'm not thirsty…thank you very much."

"Argh!" The Super Pirate took a direct hit and flew up into the sky. Up in the dark sky he could not see much of anything, let alone his own hands. Still he would use this to advantage, lure the cocky villain into his own shadowy game. "If you are not thirsty…how about a little darkness to soothe your headache?"

"Headache…what nonsense do you spill from that mouth of yours?" Flying up he found himself surrounded by darkness. His light from his body did him some good, but, just then he saw a golden like fist slamming into his face. Flying back he tried to steady himself but the punch came again, this time from behind.

"Feeling better now?" The Super Pirate came down on him with two feet and sent him shooting down from the clouds.

"Blast it…why can't I keep up with you?" His Chaos energy, ability to control the weather and that of his own destructive energy within was not enough to defeat him. Firing off a blast he hoped to beat him back long enough for a counter of his own.

The Super Pirate however was expecting the blast and as he placed his hands before him he yelled, "sut tut…hah!" And an energy ball shot forth pushing the other blast down into Solzarth.

"Blast it…" Solzarth's form was burning up and his clothing was in taters as he finally came to a rest on the sand. Breathing hard he tried to stand but found a boot on his chest.

"I could kill you where you lay, but, the pirate code forbids such a quick death. Instead I will give you a worse punishment, marooning you where you may never escape." Removing his boot he went to lift him up, his blue eyes staring deep into his red.

"No…you can't mean-." His voice was caught in dread and fear as he was lifted into the air. Their flight took them to a temple and as they drew nearer he began to struggle more. "Kill me…screw the pirate code-."

"The code is what keeps pirates like me in check from being foul villainous scum like you. This temple will make sure you never harm Neverland again." He went to set him inside the room located within the temple and as he flew back huge bars crashed down preventing Solzarth from escape.

"You cannot trap evil…for evil is meant to bring forth malice to those who are fools to not see it. It is the order of the world and something that goes right up your pirate code-."

The Super Pirate shook his head and wagged his finger at him. "These bars cannot be broken, even in your super form Solzarth. Neverland shall know peace again and no one will miss your foul loathsome self." He began to walk away when he heard a low chortle.

"That is what you think. Someday the legendary ancient keys of Neverland shall be brought to these bars and I shall wreak havoc once again on the world." He smirked at him seeing if he had anything witty to say to that.

"Those keys are just legends. No one has ever found them and any who have found themselves in here have died and became part of the cage itself. Now I shall seal you away forever." He flew out and looking at him with his blue eyes he began to bring down the heavy door shutting off any light from his life. Reverting from his super form he ran a hand through his dark locks and wore a worried look on his face. "I actually had myself going there a moment. I sure hope no one finds those keys…bah banish the thought, I must go check on Neverland before I can rest."

Heading off with his head held high he did not see the dark and sinister look wore by his enemy seated in his cell.

**Authors note: **Solzarth is sealed away in a temple forever blocked from the light and prosperous Neverland that he once threatened. If only things were that simple, unfortunately evil is never meant to lay dormant…not while good prospers. Next chapter we will jump ahead in time to Jake and Hook's time. Stay tuned for more action.


	2. Chapter 2 Rescue of the Mermaid

**Authors note: **Welcome to the Second Chapter of the story. Jake and his friends are now brought into the picture and by the end of the chapter things will unfold in drastic measures. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 2: Rescue of the Mermaid

"Let me go Captain Hook!" Marina the mermaid demanded; her eyes fiery as she struggled against the bars of her cage.

"Fraid I can't do that mermaid," Hook sneered, "so pipe down so I can get some shut eye." Hook was resting in a chair with his feet propped up on the rail.

"Capn maybe we should keep a look out for Jake and his crew. I mean, I applaud you on capturing the mermaid, but, sleeping now-."

"Smee those scurvy pups will be miles behind us. I left a trap so clever they will not be figuring it out for-."

"Ahoy Captain Hook," Jake called out, "will you release our friend please?" Jake stood at the steering wheel as he looked out at the Jolly Roger.

"Blast it! Sharky and Bones prepare the canon!" Hook leaped to his feet and waved his hook at the pup. "How did you manage to get through my trap?"

"It wasn't your best work Captain," Jake smiled, "we simply sailed in a zig zag pattern and wound up catching up to you. Now hand over Marina!"

"I told ye Captain to set the traps-." Smee caught his dagger like look and fell quiet.

"We got the canon Capn," Bones said, he was already lighting the fuse as he spoke.

"Very good Bones…no wait…I didn't give the command to fire it yet! Sharky put the fire out." They aren't even in range yet…if it fires now it will miss them by a good foot.

"Aye aye Captain." Looking around for water Sharky found a pale and as he did so he bumped into the canon and it ended up rolling into the rail and into the water. "Found the water…er…thirsty?"

Hook's face twitched as he saw his canon sink to the ocean blue. "Sharky…Bones…get out of my sight this instant!"

"Right away Captain." The two disappeared into the cabin below.

"Jake I knew you would come to my rescue." Marina blushed as she held her hands up to her face.

"I will take care of these scurvy brats myself. Smee…don't let them get Marina." Hook drew his sword and took a ready stance. Just then Jake leaped aboard and his wooden sword was shown to him. "Still wielding that blasted Pan's sword eh?"

"Peter believes in me and this sword shows how much he trusts me to lead his pirate crew. I won't ask again Hook…please hand over Marina." Jake held his sword at the ready, his face soft as he never wanted to fight.

"Puny pirate…avast ye and fight me." Hook swung his sword and met Jake's. Together they dueled it out on the deck, their weapons clanging as each refused to surrender to the other.

Sharky: Look at ole capn Hook

Fighting stubborn as a fool

Does not know when to give

Always fighting till the end

Bones: He fights he flounders

Constantly, never knowing how to be

Never shares, never cares

This is the tale of capn Hook

"That is a nice song boys." Smee said as he danced around with his hands in the air. "It really does say a lot about the Capn-."

"Quit that blasted singing and get back down below." Hook snarled. Leading with his foot he bore down on the pirate Jake and held him against the rail. "Off me ship or it is off to the plank with ye miserable pirate."

"Yay hey-no way Captain Hook!" Izzy used her pixie dust on a pale and as it flew over his head she doused him with water.

"You pirates are really starting to get…under my skin." Hook spat out water and then noticed Jake had moved. "Stand still!"

"Never…I intend to always beat you Captain Hook…even if it means continually ending up like this." Jake stood by Marina's cage and noticed several key holes, each one in a shape. "Cubby find the keys."

"Aye aye Jake." Cubby ran under Hook's legs and snatched the keys from his belt. Tossing them over he found Hook bearing down on him. "Aw cocunuts…I'm trapped!"

Skully raced in and snatched Hook's hat and pressed it down over his eyes. "Your all clear Cubby!"

"Thanks Skully!" Cubby raced off and joined Jake at Marina's cage. "I got'em Jake."

"Great job Cubby. We will have you out of there in seconds Marina. Hmm…the triangle shaped one goes into the triangle shaped hole, the circle in the circular hole, and the square in the square hole. Yay hey we did it." Jake opened the cage then.

"Jake I knew you could do it." Marina planted a kiss on his lips and pulled back after a bit with a blush on her fair skin. "Hehe."

Izzy witnessed this and fumed where she stood. Cubby looked away and tried to hold his lunch in. Hook meanwhile was not phased by it.

"Give me back the mermaid!" Hook raced at them but with his hat down he crashed into a startled Smee. "Blast it…who turned out the lights?"

"Capn' I really think we should…oh boy!" The two flew overboard and with a great splash they sent water up onto the ship.

"Izzy this is an emergency…we need pixie dust to get Marina back into the water." Jake looked over and saw her folded arms. "C'mon Izzy…we need-."

"I heard you the first time Jake." Izzy threw pixie dust at Marina and walked off.

"C'mon Marina…lets fly." Jake reached for her hand and together they flew into the sky. Her black long hair flew about her face and he found himself drawn to her. Her eyes were ocean blue and her hand felt so…soft in his hand. Descending to the water he let go of her and watched as she dove in with her green tail aimed up.

"Did you enjoy that much?" Izzy said with contempt in her voice.

"It was just a kiss Izzy. Marina and I are just friends…that is all." Jake flew to Bucky and as he settled down he could see she was still not convinced. She had every right not to though, seeing how it had been his first kiss and it was like pixie dust…it was hard getting down from a happy thought.

"Crackers that was one hectic situation back there," Skully noted, "what do you think Hook wanted with Marina?"

"There is only one reason why Hook would stoop so low…treasure." Jake walked over to the rail as he looked out at the Jolly Roger. "Something tells me this treasure must be something really valuable, we better keep an eye on Hook till we're certain it isn't something dangerous."

"Will Marina also be helping out?" Izzy glanced over her shoulder.

Jake hid his blush and cleared his throat. "Um...well you see...Cubby did you need me for something?" Jake hurried off.

"Blast those puny pirates! Always foiling me plans, someday I will get them-."

Bones: Have you heard the tale of the ancient keys?

Sharky: Why no I haven't

Bones: Legend goes of a secret treasure

Deep within a temple lost

Sharky: why is it lost?

Bones: This temple is old as Neverland

Covered in vines, it is not ventured much to

Nor does sunlight visit it so

Sharky: Tell me of the treasure

Bones: The treasure is a wondrous sight

Said to hold rubies and diamonds alike

Said ancient keys are to unlock it

But they been lost for centuries.

"Did you hear that Smee? A temple with a vast fortune in rubies and diamonds! I must have those keys to get me treasure. Assemble the crew Smee…we be hunting for lost treasure."

"Wasn't' there another verse?" Sharky asked as he set down his instrument.

"I rekon so," Bones figured, "but my memory isn't what it used to be. Me mother told it to me when I was but a wee little one, now I'm tall."

"You figure the Captain will go after the treasure?" Sharky inquired as he lay down on his cot.

"Begging your pardon crew but we will be meeting on the deck shortly. Seems the Captain is treasure bound." Smee said this before disappearing.

"I think we're going treasure hunting." Bones shrugged.

**Authors note: **Marina beat Izzy to the punch and the kiss has made Jake dizzy. Amidst all the chaos Captain Hook is set on a treasure, one he believes to be in the very same temple that Solzarth resides in. The race will be on in chapter three to procure the keys before things get out of control. I thank those who have reviewed the story thus far, much appreciated. I hope you stand by for more updates as the chapters progress.


	3. Chapter 3 Big Bug Valley and a key

**Authors note: **Much apologies for the lateness of this chapter. Many things held me back and now I have the third chapter to present to you. I hope I haven't kept you too much in suspense, and if not I hope I haven't lost your attention. To those fellow writers undertaking such a huge chapter deal will understand it is no walk in the park. So, here to read is chapter three.

CHAPTER 3: Big Bug Valley and a key to boot

"Alright crew…lets count our gold doubloons." Jake said. Watching Skully land on the shovel their team treasure chest emerged from underground.

"I can't wait to count them," Cubby says as he begins to march around. Another successful pirate mission and Marina the mermaid was safe at last.

"It is all thanks to our teamwork that things worked out so well." Why did she kiss him? Does she really like him that much? Or was it an act to get me all riled up?

"Out of my way puny pirates." Hook shoves past the trio as he rushes past.

"Yay hey-no way…what is Captain Hook doing here?" Izzy was surprised as normally when they did this Hook was away on the Jolly Roger.

"Sorry pirate pups…continue your singing." Smee hurried off after Hook and tugged at his pants.

"Something is not right here," Jake surmised, "usually Hook is off on his ship, but he just pushed past us without even stopping to see where our chest is buried."

"Captain Hook…where are you going?" Cubby ran after him, certain he would get an answer, even if he got shoved away for it. As nasty a pirate as he was they had yet to be in truly any mortal danger.

"I got no time explaining…treasure is afoot." Hook glared at the kid before finding himself at the log. "Blast…where is the first key located Mr. Smee?"

"Oh, um, I believe it is in Big Bug Valley Capn'." Smee said. Since Sharky and Bones sung in their sleep it was easy to gather intel on their destination, though he felt bad about it.

"Good…then we've got no minute to lose. Keep up Mr. Smee." Hook set off across the log.

"Coming Captain." Smee followed close behind.

"A key?" Cubby mouthed it first then said it aloud. Scratching his chin he was still thinking when Jake, Izzy, and Skully caught up.

"Well Cubby…where they heading?" Jake asked.

"Captain Hook seems set on finding a key in Big Bug Valley." Again he was not sure why this sounded like bad news.

"A key huh? Well, knowing Captain Hook like we do any key in his possession is never good. C'mon crew…lets stop Hook before he brings trouble to himself." Jake set off and hopped onto the log.

Yo ho Mateys Away

There'll be treasure and adventure today

Lets's go

Heave ho here we go

Together as a team

Jake and the Neverland Pirates

And me!

"Hold on a second!" Cubby stopped midway across and a bead of sweat trailed down his face.

"What is it Cubby?" Izzy asked. This was so unlike him, he truly looked spooked.

"I think I know what Hook is after. Legend has it there are four keys scattered about Neverland. They are said to unlock a cage hidden in a temple housing a most vile and evil villain named Solzarth. I remember Peter telling us this once. He was once a cruel and powerful foe…said to only be stopped by the Super Pirate himself."

"Oh yeah…I remember that. Well…if he is that evil and Hook unleashes him thinking it is treasure…Neverland will be in deep trouble. We have to tell Peter-." Jake was intent on this, for such a foe would be too much for them and their pirate crew.

"But Jake…we don't know where Peter is. Even if we should get a message out to him…there is no telling whether he'll make it in time or not." She said this holding her hands together; her eyes wavered as she realized the dire situation they were in. Normally their adventures were not fraught with too much peril, but, now with Neverland's tranquility at peace…

"Your right Izzy…it seems like it is up to us to stop Hook ourselves. Lets go crew." Jake hurried off and held out his sword to chop down low hanging vines. The further they ran the closer they drew nearer to Hook and his scheme.

"Cubby which way to Big Bug Valley?" Izzy asked.

"Well…we turn a right here and we should be there." Cubby folded up his map, eager to get the key before Hook did.

It didn't take them long to find Hook as he was reaching out for the key dangling from a sleeping bug's neck.

"Smee…a little higher." Hook said, his fishing hook swinging about though just grazing the key.

"Captain Hook…don't take that key. What you are seeking is not treasure at all." Jake yelled as he skidded to a halt. There were many sleeping bugs around and one false move could lead to all of them waking up.

"Blast…hurry up Smee. Jake…you are too late…I am within grasp of the key and you will not stop me from getting it." Hook tried again and managed to grab the key.

"Hook won't listen to reason…and if he gets that key he is one step closer to unleashing Solzarth upon Neverland. I have a plan though. Hey Captain Hook…do you know how high that bug you are holding onto can fly?"

"What are you blathering on about you puny pirate?" Hook tugged on the key and suddenly the bug's eyes snapped open.

"I hope you have no fear of heights Captain…cause this ride won't be pleasant." Jake smiled as the bug began to jump into the air.

"Smeeeeee!" Hook yelled as he tried to free his hook. It was no use and he was swinging about from left to right. When the bug finally freed itself of the key, well, it actually got rid of its pest as well.

"Oh dear…the Captain is falling!" Smee looked over at Jake and his friends and pleaded with them, his knees shaking. "Please pirate pups…save the Captain."

"Looks like an emergency Izzy," Jake said.

"Alright…Pixie dust away." Izzy flew into the sky and twirled her body about. Seeing Hook she sprinkles some pixie dust on him to slow his descent. Of course while doing this she procures the key from his hook.

"Capn' your safe and sound…had me worried a bit you did." Smee thanked Jake with a smile.

"Well…at least I got the…where did it go?" Hook looked over and saw Jake and his crew with the key. "Unhand that key…I had it first."

"Captain the key was in the possession of the bug till you spooked it. However I think we will hold onto this key, for safe measure." Phew, he thought, one less key to worry about.

"I won't be beat yet. The treasure will be mine…Smee onto the next location." Hook cast a dirty look their way as he ran off.

"We can't let him get any other keys, c'mon crew lets go." Jake led the way as they began pursuit, with three keys hanging in the balance it was still anyone's game.

**Authors note: **Chapter three is done and one key is down. However three more are left, will Jake and crew continue to win the keys, or will Hook be one step closer to unleashing Solzarth? It is anyone's game so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4 A trek through the swamp

**Authors note: **Close on the heel of Chapter three is the next thrilling chapter in this series. Jake has one key but Hook is bent on getting the next. So I hope you enjoy as I try and keep the chapters not too spaced out.

Chapter 4: A trek through the swamp

"Oh my, it appears the next key is located in this swamp. Do you remember Captain when your hat-."

"Ugh…don't remind me of such rotten times Smee. To lose me precious hat and get stuck in muck, the smell alone kept me up at nights." Hook looked around and scratched his chin.

"If only we had some pixie dust…I am sure we'd be able to cross-." Smee said but was silenced by Hook's hook.

"Don't forget Smee…they don't want us to find the key, so if they helped us they would only ask for the key for helping. No…we do this my way." Hook stretched out his leg as he tried to get to the next piece of land.

"Capn' I don't think that is such a…good idea." He watched as his Captain got one foot stuck in the muck.

"Blast it…Smee stop your staring and get me out!" Hook sighed and then he heard footsteps approaching.

"Captain…do you need some help?" Jake asked. Extending a hand out he wore a smile.

"No Jake, I do not need nor want your blasted help. I am going to get that key…and before you can shake two legs I will have it." Hook looked over and saw Smee come back with a branch.

"Don't mind him sea pups…he is just really treasure bound right now." Smee held out the branch and pulled Hook out. "There we go…now maybe we should try another way-."

"I will get that treasure Smee…if it is the last thing I do. They may have one key, but the other three will be mine." Hook looked around and found some low hanging vines. Jumping up he swung across to the next available spot of land.

"Oh dear…I guess it seems safe enough." Smee clung on for life as he swung after his Captain.

"How are we going to get across Jake?" Cubby asked. "This isn't like last time, it doesn't look like there is anything we can use around here."

"Ha…it appears Jake and his puny pirate friends are trapped." Hook held onto the next low hanging vine, only it seemed to hiss. "Smee stop your infernal hissing already-."

"But Capn' it wasn't me that was hissing," Smee said.

Hook looked up and saw a snake looking at him. "Ahhhh!" Hook let go and fell into the muk. "Curse me luck…stuck in muk! Smee…find another branch-."

"Begging your pardon Capn', but there is none around." Smee was standing on a small island and it was about two jumps across muk to the next spot of land.

"Izzy…I hate to ask but could we use some pixie dust?" Jake asked. He knew it was only in emergencies, but, apparently it was being asked a lot of in this venture.

"Well…it is for a good cause, plus, it will help us get to the other key faster." Izzy reached in and threw pixie dust over them.

"Yay hey, now I will go get Hook. Izzy you and Cubby go find the key." Jake flew over and landed a little above Hook. "Ahoy Captain Hook…need a hand?"

"Why…so you can gloat? I think not…I am perfectly content in this muk…so long as I don't move…or breathe…help!"

Jake held out his hand and felt Hook latch on. His strong hand clasped on and he began to pull with all his might. It was quite a struggle on his end for Hook weighed more than him, but, he was not going to leave him there. Yes Captain Hook was mean and evil, but, he saw good in him. Pirates had to stick together and soon he managed to lift him out.

"Oh thank you Jake…I thought I was done for back there." Hook was set down and then he pulled Jake down so his hook was before his neck.

"Hey what gives…I just saved your life Hook!" Jake struggled but found the Captain's hold on him too much for him. Looking over he saw that Izzy and Cubby had already got the key. It was on the snake that Hook had swung on.

"And I thank you for that, but, business is business. Be grateful to your kind nature, for without it I would likely be done for. Now…the key for this young boy's life." Hook held out his hand and smiled.

"Yay hey-no way! Hook let Jake go…he has done nothing but help you…despite the risks that are involved." Izzy was about to fly down but Jake held up a wary hand.

"Izzy…I'm fine. Whatever you do…don't give Hook the key. If what Cubby says is true then we have to get all four keys…no matter what. Besides…I know Hook doesn't have it in him to kill me." I hope, he thought, otherwise this is my final chapter.

"He has you there Capn'," Smee said. This was sticky situation if any they were in, and it made him question if the Captain could kill someone. Peter Pan had taken his hand and fed it to the Crocodile, but, he had yet to kill him.

"Quiet Smee. Very well…if you will not give me the key…then I shall do the next best thing." Hook placed Jake into the muk and used what pixie dust he got from holding Jake's hand to help him and Smee cross to the next place. "While you toil and trouble to pull him free…I will get the next key."

"Aw coconuts, now how are we going to get the next key?" Cubby looked down and saw that Jake was sinking.

"I'd worry first on how we're going to get Jake free." Izzy sighed as she landed and looked around. "Say, where is Skully?"

"Crackers, looks like I made it just in time." Skully flew down onto a branch and looked down. "I flew up to not be seen and observed everything that happened. I then went to get some help."

"Help…what help?" Izzy asked. She then noticed a lot of birds in the shadows.

"Ahoy Jake and the Neverland Pirates," Princess Winger greeted them. "Skully told me what was happening and I gathered as many as I could from Skybird Island. You have helped me out and I thought I would return the favor. Alright everyone…together now."

The birds dropped down and began to pull Jake free of the muk. Their combined strength and wing power were enough to free Jake and settled him down on dry land.

"Thank you Princess Winger," Jake bowed and the rest of the Pirates did as well. "You saved my life and I won't forget it."

"You're welcome Jake. I heard from Skully you are trying to stop Hook from releasing a terrible villain. The wise old parrot of Skybird Island has talked of him, and he says that much of Neverland was burned down during his reign of terror. Should be unleashed, I fear Skybird Island would be lost-."

"Don't you worry Princess Winger…Jake and his friends won't let it get that far. Uh, well, I won't let it get that far either…eh heh." He blushed and looked away.

"I know I can count on all of you…especially you Skully." She gives his cheek a peck before flying up. "However do not weigh this situation too lightly…once unleashed it would take an incredible amount of power to push him back into his cage, and I fear there is no power left in Neverland that could match his evil might. Good luck my friends." Princess Winger says flying off.

"Goodbye Princess," Skully said. Turning to his friends he saw their smiles and blushed. "Uh, well, wow we got a second key, yahoo."

"Ahhh…yeah we do." Cubby said trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. It was hard enough getting it through his head about Marina and Jake.

"Alright crew…lets press on to the third location. We can't let our guard down…now that two keys are left. Hook will do anything to unleash Solzarth, though he doesn't know this due to his treasure thinking ways. He will get rid of us, as we just saw, so if placed in a situation as I was…do not give in."

"Uh…ok Jake." Izzy wasn't certain she could be strong enough to stand up to Hook, but, Jake's words alone gave her courage. Jake always did seem to give her courage.

The quartet then set off more wary of the trouble that lay ahead of them then ever before.

**Authors note: **The danger has increased and Hook means business to get the remaining keys. The name of Solzarth weighs over the friends, will they be able to overcome it in the end? Hope you have enjoyed the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5 Crocodile Ahoy

**Authors note: **Two keys down, two more to go. The race only heats up from this point onwards. The threat of Solzarth rests on their minds; hope you enjoy the remaining five chapters.

Chapter 5: Crocodile ahoy

"The next location is in Crocodile Creek." Smee said. They had been there many times and each time it was a dread for the Captain, knowing his fear of the croc who resided in those parts.

"Tic Toc Crocodile, just the name alone sends shivers down me spine. I tell you Smee, if there were no key here I wouldn't bother with this miserable hole." Hook held his arms as he crept along cautiously, sure to not disturb the very croc that swallowed his hand along with a clock.

"I hear you Capn', this place gives me the hibbie jibbies." Smee looked around and kept his eyes peeled for the shiny key. They were well ahead of the sea pups due to the detaining of Jake in the muk, now it was all up to them and their head start to get the third to last key.

Hook was anxious to get his hands on the treasure before Jake and his crew beat him to it. They always had so much luck procuring rare gems before him…and it always went in that blasted team treasure chest of theirs. If he knew the location he would not stop till every last gold doubloon was in his possession. Stopping short of falling into the water he saw Tic Toc resting peacefully in slumber, his eyes going up and down while amidst some dream, likely getting his other hand. Oh how he despised that croc…and also feared it as well.

"Hmm…perhaps the key is under water-." Smee was silenced, once again, so he shut his mouth so the Captain could formulate some brilliant strategy.

"I've got it Smee…perhaps the key is underwater." He stroked his mustache and a wicked gleam of cleverness shone in his black eyes.

"Oh how clever Capn'." I came up with it, but, it is best to give him credit. The Capn' hardly has any victories, so, I see no harm in letting him walk away with a smile on his face.

"I will dive in the water to fetch the key. Make sure to alert me the moment the scurvy annoying pirates show up…or that Croc wakes." Hook took a breath before diving in. Submerged in the water he kicked his boots as he peered through the dark depths.

"Aye aye Capn'." Smee stared hard at the Croc, but fortune was smiling on them for the Croc barely stirred at the water rings pushing against it.

I must have that key, he thought, with one key in my possession and another soon to be…I will be closer to my dream being realized then ever. However the problem lies in how to get the other two from Jake and his miserable pirate crew. It will not be so simple as bargaining for them…as I have nothing up my sleeve for which to place on the table. Blast my luck, to have came so far and still be losing to them.

"Ahoy Mr. Smee…do you know where Captain Hook is?" Skully flew ahead of his friends and spotted the first mate of Hook standing there.

"Oh, um, he went to go check ahead for the key. He should be back any second now." This is not good, the Capn' and I never discussed how I was to get a message to him.

"Sneaky Hook checking outside the area where the key is…something smells fishy here." Skully eyed him suspiciously when Jake caught up.

"Skully…any sign of Captain Hook?" Jake asked.

"Mr. Smee said he went on ahead…but I don't trust him. A lot is riding on this key being found…he wouldn't just head off now." Plus, he thought, those ripples on the water are making me think something is happening down below.

"If you run along you might be able to catch him, " Smee pointed past the Croc, "I am sure the Capn' will explain everything then." Hurry Capn', he thought, otherwise this key is as good as theirs.

"Jake what do we do?" Izzy asked. "If Captain Hook is either below or past us, it means he has had extra time to look for the key."

"Maybe we should ask the Tic Toc the Crocodile if he knows where the key is? I figure it is worth a shot, and if not maybe it will spook up the ole codfish himself." Jake said, using Peter's favorite nickname for the Captain.

"Jake…is it wise getting so close to him?" Cubby shivered at the mere thought of that giant maw opening before him.

"Cubby, you told us of Solzarth, the threat impending is big so if we don't get this third key and the last one, game over. Now is not the time to back away from a little risk." Easier said then done, he thought as he swam over to the Croc.

"Oh dear…what do I do?" Smee paced about nervous like, now it was hard to maintain his cool with the very reality of the Croc waking up looming before him.

Hook could not find a key in sight. The deeper he went the less oxygen he had, plus, the light was limited. Retiring of the depths he began to swim up and noticed movement up above. There were shadows up above…tiny shadows…that could only mean Jake had got free. Blast it, he thought, my luck has run out yet again. Popping up he spat out water and approached Izzy and Cubby.

"Aw coconuts, its Hook!" Cubby took a step back with Izzy and looked at the soaking wet Captain. "Jake we need help."

Jake got out of the water and looked down at Tic Toc. "Excuse me, Mr. Tic Toc, I hate to be a bother, but would you by chance have a key in your mouth?"

"Where is Jake?" Hook said with the glint of his hook shining silver in the sunlight.

"Over there," Izzy said with a smile. "I'm sure you can catch him…if you hurry."

"Now why should I hurry?" Hook wore a smirk. Turning around he noticed Jake talking to his horrid foe, Tic Toc.

Tic Toc the Crocodile opened its eyes lazily. The boy had a lot of guts standing before him on an empty belly, but, he did ask politely. Opening up its mouth a key was seen wrapped around one of its teeth.

"Wow, I bet that hurts…doesn't it? Here, I'll help you out." Jake used his wooden sword to pry the key free and caught it with his hand.

Tic Toc actually had a rather bad toothache and now was actually feeling much better. It wore a smile, or at least one close enough to pass off as one.

"Jake…give me the key this instance and I will spare your friends lives!" Hook had them cornered and wore malice like smile on his face.

Jake had enough of Hook threatening him and his friends. "Hey Tic Toc, I have a gift for you. Look behind you and fill your belly with some Hook." Jake motioned for his friends to run over and then he himself set off down the road.

"Not so fast!" Hook went to reach for Cubby but then the jaws of a rather frightening Croc appeared before him. "Smee…let us be off to the final location!" Hook and Smee ran off with the Croc nipping at their heels.

Jake panted after running a bit and was relieved to see Cubby and Izzy alright. Skully was floating after nabbing some fish for them. "Wow Jake…that was really brave of you."

"He just had a key lodged in his mouth, he seemed actually quite nice upfront and all. Now we have three keys, only one more and we will have stopped Hook once and for all." Jake smiled at his friends and went to go start a fire for their meal. Day was going to end soon so they needed their strength for the next task ahead.

**Authors note: **Looks like Hook's lead led him to a dead end and with the end of the chapter Jake and his crew are one step closer to sealing away Solzarth's return once and for all. But don't count Hook out just yet, he is sneaky for a reason.


	6. Chapter 6 The Final Key

**Authors note: **The final key is at stake in this all out race between Hook and Jake. The dangers have been many but none so terrifying as scaling Neverpeak for the key to decide all. Many things will happen in this chapter, hope you can follow.

Chapter six: The Final Key

Jake and Hook look at each other, both are sweating as they raced arm and leg to the final pivotal point in their race. The climb is treacherous and both refuse to give up. Jake is set on getting the key to prevent Solzarth's escape, while Hook (unbeknownst of Solzarth's imprisonment as his treasure) is set to obtain the treasure at the end. Thunder rumbles high above them and the sky darkens as a slight twinkle of gold can be made out high above them.

"So…it's come down to this." Jake had been to Neverpeak before, but, the danger was never this high.

"You may have three keys Jake…but I shall have this one. I have already proven I'm up to the task, even when it means putting your life at risk." Hook flashed a predator like smile as he then began to climb.

"You're on Hook!" Jake began to scale the mountain and gritted his teeth as the extreme task of climbing was put on him.

"Jake we have three keys…why don't we wait till an opportune moment to take it from Hook? I mean we could really-."

"Quiet Izzy, I need to focus. Solzarth can't be unleashed…no matter what." Jake's voice was harsh and there was almost a red glow in his eyes. Climbing on ahead he looked down at them. "If you want to sit this out fine, but you only have yourself to blame if Solzarth's arrival is made certain."

"Jake that was mean…even for you. What has overcome you?" Cubby threw out his arm as he stared up at his friend and leader.

"I don't know…but…I have to beat Hook." Jake climbed further up, reaching for a rock as he vaulted up. It felt weird, but, the three keys he had in his pocket were beginning to weigh him down. No, he thought, I need to focus on stopping Hook, this is trivial at best.

"Hurry up Smee…that little brat is gaining ground." Hook continued his ascent, no matter what he would get that key if it killed him.

"Capn'…maybe we should wait till the sea pups have the key, I don't see the need to die over one key when we have none-."

"That treasure is rightfully mine Smee! I can handle this myself if it is too much for you." Hook glared at him, his eyes red.

Smee shrunk down and shook his head. "No way I'm sitting this out Capn', we're a team…more or less." Smee was a heavy set pirate and most arduous tasks tired him out, but, when with the Captain he would push himself to the limit to see to his safety. In a small sense he saw him as a friend, his only friend really.

Seated inside his cell Solzarth smiled as he saw the group racing for the key. "So, the race is on for my final key huh? I wonder which wants it worse, the greedy captain or the virtuous boy. This bears more looking into. Either way…I will be seeing them soon enough."

Jake gritted his teeth as he found a foothold before straining his hold on a rock to pull himself to the next rest stop. Sweat poured down his body and several cuts lined his arm. The air was getting harder to breathe and down below he could barely make out Cubby and Izzy. Guilt was working its way through him over the way he treated his friends, and yet, looking over at Hook he could tell Smee was weathering out Hook's insults. Am I really turning into Hook?

"Hold on Izzy…we're almost there…" Cubby struggled to pull himself up, though he kept telling himself they were close just to motivate himself.

"Cubby…don't rush it. Climbing is all about pacing yourself; you don't wish to tire yourself out before we reach the top." Izzy reached down to pull him up to her. It was then the two were face to face, their eyes staring in wavering hesitancy.

"Uh…thanks Izzy." Cubby rubbed the back of his neck as a blush overtook his face. "Do you think any pixie dust will help us out?"

"I don't know…it is worth a shot though." That look just now, she thought, why did it turn my legs to jelly? Don't I like Jake?

"Hurry up Smee…just one more push and we're there." Hook held his hat as he dug into the rock structure with his hook. Over to his right he could see the annoying pirate Jake beginning to take a lead on him. The peak was just above them and they were practically crawling up on their last reserves.

"Captain…that key belongs to me." Jake's eyes were burning red as he pointed at his chest. "I will be the one to have it thus preventing you from bringing back Solzarth."

"Solzarth…that crusty relic, ha, he is rotting in his cell as we speak. No, what I will get is that key to ensure my stake on that treasure in there." Hook reached up pulling himself up.

"Crusty relic huh? I will give you your treasure Hook…but…you won't like it very much." Solzarth smirked. His power was minimal while in there, but, his influence was working those too into a feverish want to have that key.

"Captain you don't know what your talking about. Solzarth is very much alive and if you unlock his cell, terrible things will befall Neverland as they did ages ago." Jake leaped up and stood on the peak, the key was hovering there in a brilliant display of gold…and bad vibrations.

"Bah, I'm through with this conversation, only thing I will listen to now is this!" Hook brings out his sword and aims it at him.

"Fine, I was beginning to get bored convincing you of the perils ahead anyway." Jake holds out his sword and takes a stance.

"Oh dear…Capn' the key is right there…no need to fight-."

"Stay out of this Smee. It is about time I got rid of this pirate wannabe once and for all." Hook lunged forward and was batted away by Jake's sword. Together the two clashed as lightning rained down all around them. Flames spread around them as they were entangled in a fight that was heating up for long as they knew each other.

"Jake!" Izzy landed and was about to race forward but the flames prevented her. Holding her arm she felt her eyes fill with sadness. Looking over she sees the final key. "Cubby…the key!"

"Oh no you don't. Sorry sea pups but the Capn' will be having that." Smee used his entire form to prevent them further movement forward.

"Aw coconuts, now what?" Cubby felt helpless, what with Hook and Jake fighting and the last key being blocked by Smee.

"Your slow Hook…looks like age has caught up to you." Jake smiled as he was on his toes dodging the lunges. Leaping up he met his blade as he pushed against it.

"Don't get too cocky you brat…I will have that key!" Hook pushed him off of their deadlock and swung at his face.

Jake cringed as he felt the blade cut his face. Landing in a crouch he raced under his legs and thwacked him good on the back. Watching Hook stumble he then goes to hit him behind the knee.

"Argh…you little-." Hook reaches over to grab a good hand size of his shirt. Lifting him up he met his dagger like eyes. The only thing was his eyes…they had the same hate his did.

"I will never lose to someone like you Hook! Unlike you…Neverland is my home…and I would never let it be lost in the flames of an evil tyrant like Solzarth. What if the treasure you seek isn't what you're looking for?" Jake asked struggling in his hold.

"It has to…it just has to." Hook looked off and then with his usual self back he throws Jake to the ground. Letting the boy roll he walks through the flames and throws off his burning hat. His black hair was strewn about as he reaches for the key. The glow died and he placed it around his neck. "Now I have one key, the last key. Hand over the other three keys you scurvy brats and I will be out of your hair."

"N-Never Hook…" Jake coughed up blood as he rose up. His body was beaten but he absolutely refused to give in to defeat. "My friends…you will continue to hurt them regardless your words. You do not follow the pirate code…you only think of yourself. You don't even give a care that Smee here has followed you for so long. Do you even acknowledge him for the things he has done, or the risks he has taken?"

"Hmph, you don't know when to stay down…do you?" Hook walked over and kicked him. Watching him roll to the edge of the peak an idea came to him. Picking up his prone figure he stands up and holds him over the edge.

"Yay hey-no way, unhand him Hook!" Izzy raced forward but was stopped by Cubby. His eyes were sincere in his actions as he points out the position they are in. Even he feels the need to save Jake, but, one move on their part could mean disaster.

"Tell you what Jake, if you tell me which one of your friends has the key, I will spare your life." Hook saw it quite fair, for one of his character.

Izzy was falling to her knees crying. She hated being in this situation, when the boy she thought she loved, wait…thought? She was choking on her tears as she felt concern for her friend. "Jake, I-."

"None of them have the keys…I do!" Jake reached forward and grabbed the key from Hook's neck. "Cubby…look after Izzy for me. Skully…be the brave parrot I know you to be."

"What…you have the keys…blast!" Hook felt the key loosen around his neck and then Jake began to fall. "Smee…I'm going after him!"

"Wait Capn'…it is dangerous-." Smee raced over but he was already diving after Jake.

"Cubby we need to go after Jake. I have plenty of Pixie dust to-." Izzy wiped at her face but Cubby shook his head.

"The flames are too high Izzy…" Cubby bowed his head and then felt his butt hit the ground.

Izzy stood at the edge and was about to fly off but then she couldn't see Jake anymore. He was gone. Holding her chest she felt guilt over never telling him how she felt.

"I'll go get him!" Skully raced down the peak and saw Hook fighting Jake for the key. The two were struggling against one another in a free fall. "Jake…hold on!"

"Skully…catch!" Jake tossed him a bag as he placed the fourth key inside. "Tell the others to keep those safe." Jake wore a smile as he continued to fall.

"I don't intend to go down with you Jake…I will fly away." Hook used his special hook to fly away, looking on as Jake plummeted out of sight. "So…they have the keys now. I will have to think of a new strategy and take them all at once."

Skully flew to Izzy and Cubby and together they flew off. Once in a secure place they found out all four keys had been gathered, however, not a dry eye was among them. "Wait…what is this?"

Cubby noticed the wooden sword Peter had given to Jake was among the keys. Cubby held it up and found it was addressed to him. "To Cubby…the bravest pirate I've ever known. This sword will help you out when in trouble, keep Peter's Pirate crew going, and look after Izzy and Skully. Most importantly…never say never to a Neverland pirate. Yours truly…Jake of the Neverland Pirates."

As night set in the trio mourned for their fallen friend and Cubby held the sword close to his body. Meanwhile Hook and Smee looked on from the bushes.

"When do we plan on taking the keys Capn'?" Smee inquired.

"Very soon Smee…very soon." He said with a red glint in his eyes.

**Authors note: **Not sure if any of you saw that coming, but, wow what a chapter. I just had the idea running through my head and how to execute it was quite a pickle. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. With all four keys gathered and Hook on the offensive it is anyone's game. Solzarth is waiting patiently, though his influence got to Jake and Hook. What adventures await on the other side, only time will tell so keep an eye out for Chapter Seven, coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7 A slight detour

**Authors note: **What has happened to Jake? Is there something between Izzy and Cubby? What is the nefarious Hook up to in the bushes? These questions and many more will be answered in the seventh chapter of nine in this thrilling saga of good vs. evil.

Chapter 7: A slight detour

Darkness…that is all that awaited Jake…that and the feeling of coldness dripped in wetness. Someone's voice was calling to him…was it Izzy? No, it sounded…more musical, so concerned and genuine that touched him way deep inside. A flood of emotions cascade through his body and as he sits bolt upright he notices two blue orbs staring at him. Staring at him was none other then Marina, the mermaid. "W-Where am I?"

"Jake…you're alive!" Marina wept as she threw her arms around him. Holding him tight she felt so relieved after finding him afloat in the water.

"I can see that…but…where am I? That fall was pretty steep…I thought I would've fallen into a canyon or such." Trying to sit up more he grunted as pain shot through his body.

"Don't try and do everything right away Jake…your still hurt. Far as where you are you are at Mermaid Lagoon. I took you here after finding you. I didn't really catch what happened up above but had your course not veered any you would've died on the rocks or worse."

Heaving a sigh he wished he had died…at least then he would know his friends were safe. Now with his fate saved there was no telling what evil would befall his friends and lure him from the dead. The last thing he wanted was to come back and tell his friends by pure luck and a little mermaid help he was saved and had been living fine while they mourned him. "Marina…I have to find my friends-."

"No Jake, I mean, you can't rush off with these injuries. You need time to rest, plus, I'm sure whatever task you gave them can be done without you. I mean…you push yourself so much…you deserve some rest." Marina smiled shyly as she pulled back so her mermaid tail rested in the water.

"I can't rest knowing they are in danger. Plus it has never been just me doing all the work, we work as a team. If one of us puts up more effort than the other…it'd be wrong. They were in Neverpeak…which means they will be heading to-."

"Jake do you ever think about our kiss?" Marina asks out of the blue, well, not to her at least. It had been sitting on her mind since her rescue. She gushed about it to her friends and they told her that Izzy had feelings for Jake, or from what they observed. Marina didn't want to feel guilty or the very least jealous of their time together, nor did she want to feel like the kiss was just her way of thanking him for saving her. No…this kiss had huge significance in her life.

"Well, I, uh…you see…it's complicated. I like you Marina, a lot, but…" Jake trailed off wishing he felt better instead of looking into those big blue eyes of hers stranded with his pains.

"Is it because I am a mermaid…and Izzy isn't? Don't tell me nothing is there…I see the way she looks at you, and, my friends do too. I try and push past that, but, she always is there Jake. I want there to be an us, but, I'm bound to the sea and you to your friends and crew." She bowed her head as she rubbed her arm.

Jake reached over and took her hand in his. "Marina…there is nothing going on between Izzy and me…we are just friends. You shouldn't play too much into what you or your friends see. If Izzy feels something about me, well, I wish she would come out and say it. At least…well…you aren't afraid to say how you feel-."

"That is because I feel it in my heart and know it in my mind Jake. I know deep down you are the one I want to be with…even if I can only follow you in the sea…you're my one and only Jake. Yes Mermen are technically better suited for mermaids, but, I want to break tradition and stick to my song. Will you hear it Jake?"

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Jake laughed lightly and placed his hands on his knees.

"I love a boy who sails the ocean blue

He leads a crew almighty and true

I wish that he would get a clue

Cause our love is so long over due

Oh Jake can't you see

You're the one for me

I sing this for I know

From the bottom of my soul

Our love transcends any other

I wish I could tell my mother

That I found my one and true

My one and only love…you

Marina had stopped singing as she looked into Jake's eyes. A smile was on her face as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Is that really how you feel Marina?" Jake asks, unable to speak for many minutes as he looks into her shimmering eyes.

"Yes Jake, in fact, it was from the very first moment we met that I first fell for you. I've never been good with words, but, I knew that if I kept putting it off…I would never forgive myself. I call the song, love of a pirate on the deep blue sea, and though in short it is Jake's song, for you are the only boy I will ever sing it to."

"That and it has my name in it." Jake joked lightly. The two laughed and in that moment embraced. Their bodies were pressed together in a long awaited kiss not shared since the rescue. Jake holds her tight as he kisses her wet lips, unafraid of being caught in such a position knowing that he and Izzy would always be friends.

Marina cried into the kiss, content and happy for the first real time in her life. She never wanted to let him go, though; she knew that his concern for his friends would override what they shared eventually. Pulling from the kiss, after a bit she kisses his hand, "Jake you have to go to your friends-."

"But what about you?" Jake hates to leave her now…considering the fact they had just found each other and all.

"I will be fine. If this business about Solzarth comes to light your friends will need you. I will find you again Jake and we can pick up where we left off." Marina gave him a peck before diving back into the ocean.

Jake smiled as he got to his feet. He wished he could stay longer, but, circumstances and fate pressed on him to leave and put this key business finally to rest.

* * *

Izzy and Cubby sat around the blazing camp fire huddled together. The howls of the late wind stirred up shivers the two couldn't fight by themselves. The loss of Jake was still fresh on their minds but neither could breach bringing up the subject without one or the other subsiding into reminisce. Cubby had his arm around Izzy being extra protective of her. The fear that usually seeped into his behavior and made him cowardly was lost in the fact that Jake had entrusted Pan's sword to him. His eyes stared into the night while Izzy was lost in her own thoughts.

"You miss him don't you?" Cubby asks. Seeing her stir he laughs lightly. "You don't need to feel embarrassed or afraid to tell me, I can see it clear on your face anytime you two are together. Were you going to tell him?"

"What I felt for Jake…or what feelings I may have held for him…they are in the past. Plus…I…well I was thinking of letting Marina have him." Izzy pushed at the fire with the sticky she held and knew Cubby was looking at her like she was crazy.

"But why Izzy? Marina hasn't known Jake long as you have, plus, you two have history so-."

"Much as growing up is forbidden among us since our vows with Peter say as much, I think a simple hop in that direction won't hurt me any. I realize Jake will never return my feelings for him, and, I'm ok with that. Truth be told…I kinda like someone else."

"Who?" Cubby asked. Most of the people they met on their travels were girls and if there were any young guys about who were single they had yet to cross their path.

"Here…I'll try and explain:

Time and again my hearts been in peril

Of being broken without a prayer

Then you come along to save it

I can't tell you how long I've been waiting

Coconuts may fall from the sky

Danger may arise in the form of a hook

But you stand firm and true

Never changing always staying

Fear may grab your belly

Anchors may fill your doubts

You always have that silly smile

I'm so glad you're in my life…Cubby.

So you see Cubby, the one that I can't stop thinking about, the guy who has always been there for me, is you. I thought it was Jake, but, truth was it took Jake to open my eyes to who really mattered." Izzy reached out as he took his hand in his.

"But I'm nothing like Jake," Cubby fretted, "I don't look good as him, I have weight on me, and I am constantly fraught with my own peril. I'm not supposed to get the girl-."

"Cubby…you don't get the girl…cause the girl would be lucky to have you." Izzy squeezed his hand and laughed lightly.

"Aw how sweet…and here I am without my hanky." Hook stepped out and kicked loose a sleeping lizard from his boot.

"Aw coconuts…can't you let things be Hook?" Cubby stood up and stared hard at the Captain, whom seemed heavy with bags under his eyes.

"No…not until I get me treasure! Hearing you get all mushy and your singing just made me want to hurl. Now I know Jake gave the keys to the person he trusted the most…so…Izzy if you wouldn't mind being a dear and giving me those keys-."

"Never! Jake risked his life to ensure the keys didn't fall into your hands…and I will die before I even give them to you!" Izzy stared defiant like at him.

What are you doing Izzy? Cubby had Jake's sword and the keys so he wondered why Izzy was doing this. Hook already proved he would do anything to get the keys…even kill them.

"Very well…if you insist." Hook pushed her down and in the moonlight his hook shined brilliantly as he held it up ready to plunge it down into her.

Izzy didn't look away even though inside she was crying. He had shoved her down pretty hard and she was certain she had a cut on her arm that needed tending to. Still she didn't regret what she did, if only to give Cubby time to leave she would die happy. Solzarth had to be stopped…even if her journey had to end here to keep Neverland at peace.

"Stop there Hook!" Cubby stepped in just as Hook made ready to plunge, his sword blocking Hook from proceeding any further.

"Blast it! Even though he is gone from this plane of existence that sword still is here to plaque my existence. Move aside Cubby…this does not concern you." Hook withdrew his sword and swung at him.

Cubby held his own but fell to one knee as the sword went flying out of his hand. He was not a fighter, in fact if anything he was just a navigator with their map. Feeling Hook's blade under his chin he feels a stinging pain as he is then kicked down by Hook's boot. Hot tears stung his face as he tried to be brave…but even that was hard to do staring into those cold eyes of Hooks.

"Oh dear, sir, perhaps we should pull back till you have thought over a more measured plan. I mean perhaps they don't have the keys after all-."

"Quiet Smee…I have tried to give them a chance but they utterly refused, now is the time for action. I will not be beaten again…not when so much is at stake." Hook looked them over and raised his sword again.

"If I give you the keys…will you leave us alone...?" Cubby felt Izzy's hand on his shoulder but right now he was thinking of her. I wonder, would Jake find me a disappointment if he were still alive?

"I suppose so…yes." Hook saw a glint of gold and as he held out his hook he saw four keys hanging off it. "You did the right thing. I will leave you two to what you were doing before…but if you choose to sing wait till I have left the clearing."

"Cubby what have you done? Now that Hook has the four keys he will release Solzarth and there is nothing we can do about it." Izzy looked after Hook.

"I know Izzy…I know." Cubby looked down and cursed his weakness. He had just set about motions for the return of Neverland's most reviled and evil form ever to exist, Solzarth.

**Authors note: **Uh oh, looks like Hook has all four keys now. This can only mean danger is afoot for Neverland and Jake and his pirate crew. What did you think of the songs? Original lyrics by myself, not sure I have a knack for it, still I hope I expanded upon the characters even adding something that hasn't been seen yet. Chapter eight will be up shortly so stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8 Solzarth's coming

**Authors note: **Solzarth's return is about to happen as Hook makes his way to get what is his, or so he thinks. The ultimate confrontation is about to take place and an awakening of sorts could make the difference between lost hope and everlasting peace. It all leads up to the finale coming up so prepare thyself for the ultimate battle of a lifetime.

Chapter eight: Solzarth's coming

Captain Hook was triumphant finally! It was a day long coming and now as he paraded down the home stretch he couldn't help but cackle in delight. Those meddlesome brats had practically handed him the keys to his fortune. To think if he had played this card before he would've not ended up shooting into the sky or running from a croc; of course there was no guarantee things would've ended up this point had it happened. Smee was rather silent and for once he actually turned to him, if only to let his subordinate speak his mind. "What is it Smee?"

"Captain…don't you think you might have overdid it back there? They just lost their friend…a little compassion would've-."

"Smee you know I don't do compassion well, besides, had I let them keep the keys what would they have done with them? You see at least they are serving a purpose in me capable hand." Hook twirled the keys on his hook as he stepped over some logs.

"What about Solzarth sir? I hear he was a rather nasty figure back then, you know, before we ever came to Neverland. Should he be the treasure you seek…I'm not sure you will like it much-."

"You are overthinking this too much Smee. Let us get our just reward and head back to the Jolly Roger with our heads held high…for once." Hook didn't even give this Solzarth character much thought…even if slight shaking took hold of his boots.

The next part of their journey was done through flying and seated in branches overlooking the two's progress were none other then Skully and Princess Winger.

"Crackers…this doesn't look good. The fact he has the four keys means Cubby and Izzy weren't enough to sway Hook's impulsive need for treasure. I wish I had been there-."

"Skully I needed your help to prepare for Solzarth's coming. Besides…I think Izzy and Cubby needed some time alone." Winger looked after the two letting out a sigh.

"What is it Princess Winger?" Skully asks. He lends out a wing as he leans into her. He hates seeing her so down.

"I'm scared Skully…scared that all our preparation won't be enough to save Skybird Island or Neverland. Solzarth is truly terrifying and the land has just finished healing since his wrath fell upon it. There is not a force strong enough to meet him in battle…especially in his true form."

Skully was at a loss for words. He looked at her and saw that Hook and Smee had made it across. I could delay them, he thought, but chances of my success would be slim. Looking again at her he patted her back.

"Thank you Skully. I know you are doing your best in this trying time and your courage has kept me looking to the positive…well up till now. I want you to know I truly appreciate the sacrifices you and your friends have done to ensure Neverland wouldn't fall into darkness." Leaning in she gave his beak a peck before staying close to him.

Skully blushed and then heard Hook's laugh. "I'm sorry Princess Winger…but I can't sit by and let Hook unlock the ultimate evil. If Cubby or Izzy come tell them I have gone on ahead."

"Be careful Skully." Winger held him close before letting him go. Watching his departure she knew she had to be brave…even if their chances just fell.

Alright, this is it, Hook thought; once I release Solzarth he will give me the treasure that is rightly mine. Long has this day been coming and no brats or any other force shall prevent me from being the victor today.

"Stop Hook!" Scully flew before him and held up a warning wing. "If you go any further I will be forced to stop you. Do you not realize that this treasure you seek so much is really just an evil ready to pick up where it last left off?"

"Spare me the warnings bird and go stare in that pretty mirror of yours." Hook smiled as he walked off.

"Mirror…what mirror?" Scully turned and found himself in a cage held by Smee. "Mr. Smee…you don't intend for him to carry out with his plans do you?"

"I'm just following orders Skully. Now be a good bird and wait right here." Setting the cage down he follows after his Captain. He has his own worries as he treads carefully after his Captain. Soon they are before a large gate; inside he could barely make out the form of the person standing in there. Bumping into his Captain he takes a step back and tries to regain composure.

"I have been waiting for you Captain." Two dark red eyes stare out at the two and his footsteps are heavy upon the crumbled ground. "I take it getting the keys wasn't too much of a burden?"

"Bah, it was like taking candy from a baby." Hook spun the keys on his hook and wore a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"I see we are cut from the same cloth Captain. Now release me and you shall get all you ever dreamed of." Solzarth moved closer and it could be seen he was wearing dark midnight colored armor over his midsection with blue shading. On his elbow pads and knee pads were blades that seemed withdrawn for now. His hair had some white in it now and his form didn't seem in the best of shape, though, looks could be deceiving.

"First hand me a token for getting this far." Hook wanted to see for himself if indeed this so called Solzarth had any treasure worth freeing him over.

"A wise call Captain, for I would hardly trust anyone to just free me on the spot." Solzarth tossed a gold doubloon his way and kicked a red ruby through the bars of his imprisonment. "I hope that will be enough for now, too much and you may very well leave me to rot, as I have been for 200 years already."

"I think these will do for now. Smee get the ruby." Hook caught the doubloon and eyed the trinket. It was very much like he had remembered it. This one was older than himself so it was worth quite a lot.

"I am happy to hear that. Now when unlocking this huge gate of mine make sure you do so in order, failure to do so might cost you…your life." The Super Pirate seemed quite effective in sealing him away. Perhaps he knew the keys might exist and put a extra kick into his sealing.

"You just be ready to hand over the rest of that treasure." Hook knelt down as he began with the first one, it easily disappeared.

Meanwhile Cubby and Izzy were hot on the tail of Hook and Smee. Running through the temple they found Skully in a cage. "Skully what happened?" Izzy ask helping her friend out.

"I did a foolish thing Izzy, I tried and hold Hook off by myself. It did me little good…even now as we talk Hook is underway on releasing Solzarth. Crackers, what a fool I was." Skully bowed his head.

"It was foolish, but, I'm just glad you're safe." Izzy smiled and looked over at Cubby. "This is a tall order for us, I don't think your map or my pixie dust alone will be enough to stop Hook-."

"Maybe I can be of assistance?" Jake stepped out from the shadows overhearing the two. He had arrived a little after them and didn't want to make too sudden a reapprance.

"Jake?" Cubby and Izzy exchanged looks, unsure if they should be happy or ready to bolt for the nearest exit.

"I know, it seems a little weird me showing up out of the blue…after my fall and all. Marina actually saved me, if it wasn't for her I would be resting on the bottom of the ocean about now." Jake didn't expect them to run into his arms or welcome him back as part of the crew, no, that would be asking too much of them. If only to help save Neverland that was his first task, forgiveness and uniting on Bucky would come later.

"Well…the important thing is your back. Oh…and you will be needing this." Cubby tossed him his sword as he smiled.

"Cubby…I gave it to you-."

"Believe it or not…I could never replace you Jake or for that matter take on the mantle of leadership you handle on so many fun filled adventures. I am happy just being me…that is enough."

"Cubby that was very noble of you." Izzy smiled as she reached down and held his hand. "Now let us go stop Hook."

Jake didn't miss a beat as he noticed the two holding hands. Way to go Cubby, he thought with a slight smile as he ran after his friends. Izzy finally moved on and wasn't sore about him and Marina anymore, he was glad for that. He valued their friendships more then his own life. Feeling the ground shake he was about to fall over but Skully held him upright by his arm. "Thanks Skully."

"Anytime Jake. So what is the plan?" Skully asked feeling hot wind push against them.

"If we can we need to get the remaining keys from Hook. If Hook doesn't have all four keys, even with the locks he has undone, he won't be able to free Solzarth." It wasn't a perfect plan for all the shaking that was being done it was pretty clear Hook was far along already.

"Captain it is the sea pups…and Jake as well." Smee cautioned his Captain as he seemed quite busy with the final lock.

"So that miserable pirate is still alive is he? Stall them Smee…this last one is proving to be quite difficult." Hook used every muscle in his body to turn it.

"Alright, oh dear, now what should I do?" Smee walked over and saw the four staring hard at him.

"Step aside Mr. Smee…we don't need to harm you or anything…we just need to stop Hook from releasing Solzarth." Jake said.

"Fraid I can't do that sea pups, oh and it is nice to see you are still alive Jake. You see, the Captain is dead set on getting this treasure-."

"Even if he unleashes the most ultimate evil Neverland has ever known?" Cubby asked. "Doesn't Hook want to be the only villain?"

"The Captain at this point is beyond reason…even from me. You'd be best heading back now, I imagine things are going to get a lot worse-."

"Ah ha…I got it Smee!" Hook jumped back as the final key went in and the huge gate lumbered upwards. Stepping back he found Smee at his side.

"I am free…oh what a glorious and sensational feeling it is to know I am not trapped in that foul smelling cage anymore. I have you to thank Captain, so please, accept this treasure you so rightly deserve." Solzarth wore a toothy smile as he held out his hands.

"Did you hear that Smee…a treasure I rightly deserve." Hook smiled in glee and waited at attention.

"Captain…I don't see any treasure in his cage." Smee could see the darkness had vanished and all there were inside was the bones of many small animals.

"That is preposterous Smee…he gave us these two things, surely he would not trick us after all that." Hook waved off Smee's comments…until he heard a roar of laughter.

"Muwahahaha…what do you take me for…a rich villain? Those two things were the only things I had on my person when I was imprisoned in here. I imagine I might have some places buried on the island, but, even I don't remember where I put my treasures. To be honest…I never saw the point of stuff like that…when the true treasure I always sought…was absolute power."

"Well then…I will just have to kill you where you stand! Come on Smee…let us show this Solzarth there can be only one evil in Neverland-."

"Fools…you are not evil…you are just comical nitwits, fodder to true genius such as myself. Go back where you came from." Solzarth summoned a beam and hurled the Captain and Smee out of the cave far as the eye can see, possibly back to their ship, who cared. All he cared for was regaining his true power, which at the moment was still charging up. Looking out at the four he smiled.

"How dare you do that Captain Hook! He may be rotten and a scoundrel but he isn't that bad of a guy, in fact, he helped out of there-." Jake said.

"The fool got a little too greedy for his own good, though perhaps had he joined me I would've taught him about the real treasure in life. Still, I am only at half my power, so after this, if you survive you can go find him. Now I must be heading off to pay Neverland back for its hospitality."

"No…I won't let you. In fact my friends here and I love Neverland and would never let such foul evil as you destroy it." Jake held out his sword.

"Only one man ever stood up to me…and he was the Super Pirate of legend, a man shimmering in gold who matched me in strength and power. He is long gone, perhaps he died out knowing he had saved Neverland when in fact his health likely deteriorated knowing he couldn't kill me that day. Maybe the fact those keys did exist after all made him searching for them to never find them himself, but somehow you kids succeeded where he couldn't. Anyway I have rambled on long enough…now be off and be rid of you."

Izzy held Cubby's hand and nodding her head she held Jake's. The trio stood their ground though a wave was sent out sending them all onto their backs. Skully flew in but was struck by a small spark from the open palm of Solzarth and fizzled to the ground.

"That sword you wield kid…it reminds me of a tree I once knew. I have heard stories of a boy who never grew up, even of his creating such a sword for a kid worthy of it. You are a deciple of that feathered capped freak himself huh, Peter Pan?"

Jake growled as he rose up. "You take that back! Peter is my friend and he trusted me with that sword…unlike you who never had someone to keep you on the right track-."

"Oh you are right there, in fact nary a soul tried to stay by my side even with all the evil I set about causing. Still, that fairy loving cloud floater wouldn't be worth my time, I mean have you seen the size of the weapon he wields? It is so small…how he ever took Hook's hand I will never know. Oh and the fact he formed a pirate crew and yet he dislikes pirates makes you wonder why he hasn't raised the pirate banner. This Peter is a flake, where is he now when you need him the most? I will tell you where, off gallivanting on his own, cause that is all he needs, himself. Face it kid there is no room on that cloud of his for anyone else. This idol, this very friend you speak of so fondly…giving you a toy sword and all, what trust can that really instill one so young?"

Jake stewed where he stood and gripped his sword tightly. The way he spoke of Peter…it hurt him so much and made his feet carry him across the ground. His dark eyes were wide open and all the pain he felt up to that point seemed to roll off his body. "I'm going to stop you no matter what! I will make you take back those words you spoke about Peter!"

"I welcome you to try Jake of the Neverland Pirates. However this Peter Pan is a coward when it comes to stopping true evil. He believed Hook to be evil and never even finished the job, just let him wonder about his ways sailing the sea and continuing a disservice to Neverland. He is no better then the Super Pirate, who sealed me away when he should've killed me." Solzarth waited till Jake was a few feet in front of him, letting all the anger fuel him along.

"Why do you want to die so badly? Can't you see evil only hurts those you care about most?" Jake lunged forward, but, felt hesitancy as he gripped his sword with both hands.

"You got a taste of being evil earlier, don't you remember Neverpeak? You put your friends concerns and safety aside so you could get the final key."

Jake felt his eyes waver as he remembered this hot feeling inside that made his body tremble, almost like it had a mind of its own. "No…I couldn't have-."

"You could thank yours truly for that. Now die!" Solzarth readied another beam and at this range he would do far worse then what he did to Hook and his lackey. The beam went right through him and echoed off the walls.

"Jake no!" Izzy and Cubby yelled. Skully was still out of it after the initial shock he received.

"You may have somehow dodged death the first time, but, at this range no one can save you now." Solzarth smiled and then spread out his arms as he began to glow a sick like red. His entire body swam in hate and his hair was slicked back from the all over the place look he had now. The white vanished and his form became muscular, veins seemed to show in the tears in his clothing.

"Aw coconuts…that is his true form!" Cubby scooted back as he saw him float into the air. Staring at Jake's unmoving body as blood pooled out from the open wound he wanted to help his friend, but, fear clutched his belly.

Is this how it ends? Jake tried to get up but his body wouldn't respond to his actions. Seeing his vision swimming in darkness he felt himself slip in and out of consciousness…the last thing he saw was the smiling face of Solzarth.

**Authors note: **Solzarth is free and looks like Jake is in yet another bind. The finale will be up on the site tomorrow so you don't have too long of a wait. Anyway I hope you are enjoying this story as all loose ends are tied up. Thanks for the reviews everyone.


	9. Chapter 9 Super Pirate Awake!

**Authors note: **Solzarth is free and nothing stands before him to stop his plans of picking up where he last left off in his plans to burn down Neverland. Jake is practically dead as he was mortally wounded by Solzarth and Hook and Smee are out of the picture. This is the waited finale of the epic nine chapter story, hope you have enjoyed and thanks for those patient enough to see the ending unfold. Time to bring this story home now.

Chapter 9: Super Pirate Awake! Jake's transformation is about to begin!

Jake heard laughter filling his head and the pain inside him hurt that much more. He struggled to get up, but again nothing worked. That is when in complete darkness he appeared. A golden shimmering figure approached him and leant out a hand. "Need some help?"

"Uh…thanks." Jake was helped up and looked up into the eyes of a very tall man. He had dark hair and eyes that seemed quite kind and generous. "Who are you?"

"I am the Super Pirate of Neverland." He smiled as he read the confusion and happiness dawning on him. "I know we have never met officially, but, I figured now would be a good time to show up."

"Wait…aren't you dead?" Jake asked. It seemed so weird to have him inside his head, plus, wouldn't Solzarth detect him inside him?

"Here is the thing Jake, I only appear to those who have the power inside them. It so happens you have the same power I do, well, did. It is time to awaken your Super Pirate powers and to save everyone including Captain Hook and Mr. Smee."

"What do you mean I have the power inside me? I'm just a kid…something that powerful wouldn't be placed inside me now-."

"Peter Pan entrusted that sword to you, made it from that very old tree…did he not? Clearly you are one to be trusted with great power and so the day you received that sword the power was granted to you. Your heart was tested from that day on and when facing off against Solzarth it stirred inside you. I got worried when you turned your back on your friends, but, I realized then how great Solzarth's power had grown inside his prison, a clear sign of trouble ahead."

Jake was reeling from all this information and had to sit down. Sitting cross legged he looked up at the man hailed as the hero of Neverland. "I'm not sure I'm ready for such responsibility-."

"Look Jake, when power is found or thrusted upon someone their first instinct is to question it, to see why it was placed upon them in the first place. It is normal for you to question yourself in this moment where everything rests on your shoulders. Let me tell you, the first time I was in your shoes I was seeking council with the Indian tribes, seeing if there was a mistake. They quelled my worries and I took it upon myself to be the hero destined to stop all suffering and evil."

Jake bowed his head and sighed. When he looked up he found himself floating before him. "Whoa, when did this happen?"

"Just then when you closed your eyes and sighed…you rid yourself of all doubt, all lingering traces of hate, you accepted your role. The moment you did that…your power awakened. Do what needs to be done…accomplish what I never could. Close this chapter of Solzarth once and for all Jake…save Neverland."

The Super Pirate smiled as he began to vanish, the golden shimmering aura that surrounded him vanished as it went to engulf Jake where he floated. In that instant he threw out his arms and the darkness was thrown off him like a coat upon the first ray of sunlight after a stormy weather slipped away.

"What…how can this be?" Solzarth was stunned to see Jake standing before him aglow with golden like aura surrounding his person. Was this the same pirate he had dealt a mortally wounding blow earlier to?

"Jake…your alive! But how?" Izzy got up and noticed he wasn't the same as he was before. Something seemed different…like he was a completely different person.

"Apparently I have traits that the Super Pirate finds admirable and now I have his powers. I can feel it flowing through me…making me stronger. I now know what I have to do in order to save everyone…including Neverland." Jake narrowed his eyes as he closed his fingers into his palm and the golden aura grew more intense.

"I will not let some stupid brat beat me here…not after I just got out of that stinking cell. I will not be imprisoned again…I have so many ideals I have yet to accomplish!" Solzarth charged at Jake but found his attack passing right by him. I could've sworn he was right there-?

"I don't think so Solzarth the old." Jake launched a kick at him sending him crashing into the wall.

"He is much faster then before," Cubby noted, "and he has strength ten times that of Solzarth right now. Maybe everything will be alright after all-."

"Not bad kid…but…I'm not even in my true form yet." Solzarth was dripping blood from the impact and as he pushed off from the wall his bones that were broken began to mend and put back into place. A fiery like aura surrounded him as he rushed at Jake and pressed the blades from his elbow pad up against his jugular.

Jake struggled against his grip and looked over at his friends. They were scared for him and Skully had nearly died trying to protect them. He had insulted Peter and intended to destroy Neverland, a task he never quite got around to finishing. Everyone was depending on him…he could not let them down in this hour. "True form or not…you are not going to destroy Neverland…my home!"

"You aren't even from Neverland kid, what makes this your home anyway? These people don't care about you…you are nothing but a nuisance that runs around singing lousy pirate songs and meddling where you aren't even wanted." Solzarth pressed the blade more into his throat and smiled a toothy smile.

"The people here matter to me…as does the lessons I have taken from all the fun my friends and I have shared in our adventures. Sticking by my friends, singing songs of merriment and friendship, knowing who I am and sticking to that principle, all of these are something you will never understand…or can take away. It is time to put your reign of terror to rest…once and for all!"

"You are all talk kid…show me what you got!" Solzarth was about to finish the job when he felt a tight grip on his arm. Looking down at where the blade should've cut into his neck, his hand was there in a gold fury.

"How about we take this fight outside?" Jake said with a smirk. Breaking the blades in his grip he uses his power to create a hole where he was held up against, the temple rumbling in protest as he flies backwards with Solzarth tagging along.

"C-Crackers…what happened here?" Skully coughed as he got up. Seeing Cubby and Izzy crying softly he ran his wing along his head. "Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you."

"We're just glad you're alive Skully." Cubby wiped at his eyes and then looked at where Jake and Solzarth had been.

"Yay hey…got get him Jake." Izzy smiled. The trio then headed out with pixie dust on them and not a moment too soon for the temple collapsed all around them as they flew out of the opening Jake made.

Jake let go of Solzarth, his mind made up as he looked at the red fury fuming at him. "I am going to do something the original Super Pirate couldn't…get rid of you."

"Seems it is your only option as you just destroyed the only place that could hold me," Solzarth noted with a wry smile.

Jake looked over and laughed nervously as he saw the temple fall into the ocean. "Uh…sorry about that, anyway prepare yourself."

"I have longed to kill the Super Pirate while he lived and breathed…I guess I can settle on killing you at least." Solzarth held out his hands and the ocean began to rise up and then towered over Jake.

"Whoa…and me without my surfboard," Jake blinked as he stared at the huge wave. Suddenly rain came down all around him and the wave looked even more frightening.

"In my true form the weather and all I see fit can be used as my weapon of choice. Have you ever flown while it rained, let me tell you, it makes you sluggish and heavy at best." Solzarth brought the wave down then.

Jake yelled out as he was caught by the wave and dragged down under its unforgiving torrent of torture. Spinning end over end he fought through the wet overbearing wet blanket then felt Solzarth's foot crash into his stomach.

Solzarth was on top of him only adding to the pain from the deep descent happening. Watching the pain flood his expression was priceless as he then went to choke him. His dark red eyes blazed in intensity as he wanted to see the life drained from his face and the very air he held dear slowly leave his body.

Jake was all about out of air when he saw a flash of green and then the heaviness left him. Looking over he saw Marina and many other mermaids tackling Solzarth from all directions. Nodding his head in her direction he reached over for a startled and confused Solzarth and ascended against the waves as he flew up into the sky once more. Breathing in the air he shook his head as his bandana fell off his head and his hair stood up on end.

"How did you do that? I thought mermaids only cared for their beauty and not anyone else on Neverland-."

"Mermaids have changed since your time Solzarth. They actually aren't that bad…plus they aren't too bad of kissers either." Jake summoned up some power punched Solzarth in the face watching him go careening off to the right.

Solzarth tasted his own blood as he stopped his spinning. "Alright…enough of the child's play…time we settle this with all our might, nothing held back."

"If you're just getting serious now it means you were really sucking before." Jake observed, though truthfully those attacks really did hurt him.

"Observe the full might of my true form." Solzarth unleashed a strong surge of lightning and sent it screaming at him.

Jake dodged it for the most part, ducking as it sliced up some of his hair. However he was quite tired and the longer the battle drew on the chances of his slipping up became more noticeable. Even now the lightning was scratching up his skin as he barely dodged it by a millimeter. He was also soaking wet so it acted as a conductor for the lightning. Still he had to see it through as he raced at him timing it just right he twisted his body letting the lightning pass him, only to crash into him with a lightning bolt following close behind.

"What are you doing?!" Solzarth yelled. Trying to get him off him he did so…but not before the bolt of lightning came crashing into him.

"That is some shocking chemistry you have there Solzarth, looks like it is a keeper." Jake laughed as he held his stomach.

Solzarth shook off the attack and Jake's humor and realized no matter what he threw at him his spirit was still in track. What happened to the boy who threw his life away at the mere insults of his beloved idol? His eyes were green and he surely showed signs of a complete transformation, normally anger set it off but he actually went past that…what had the Super Pirate done or said to cause this? He had to end it here or he would be finished. "Alright Jake, enough tomfoolery, let us end this in one final blow?"

"How so?" Was that even possible? He still hadn't mastered his new power, plus, with Solzarth being around longer it meant he had time to master everything…including this attack he knew nothing about.

"I know what I will do…you need to figure out what you need to do." Solzarth left it at that as he began to summon a huge amount of energy in his hands. A red like ball could be seen churning in chaotic fury as he smiled wickedly.

"Great…now what am I going to do?" Jake thought aloud. He couldn't well ask the Super Pirate what he did, no, he was long gone now.

Cubby and Izzy were watching from their floating position and it looked like Jake was in a pickle. "Aw coconuts, if Jake gets hit with that he won't survive."

"Cubby do you remember how the battle ended between the Super Pirate and Solzarth from 200 years ago?"

"You mean before he was sealed away? Well, I seem to recall the two channeling their energy into a ball like form then shooting at each other, the stronger energy came from the Super Pirate who pushed down onto his blast."

"Jake…try and summon all the positive feelings you have for Neverland and the friendships you have built up, use it to push past the hate that is Solzarth's very being." Izzy yelled.

Jake nodded his head and focused on all the happiness he felt from Neverland and those whose friendships he counted higher then the suffering all around him. Soon enough a shimmering ball of light began to appear in his hand. His hair flew about and his golden aura shimmered like that of the actual sun.

"Impossible…how did he learn that move? Was it those friends of his? I should kill them before they ruin things for me." Solzarth mused to himself as he raced after them.

"Yay hey no way, Jake he is coming for us!" Izzy cried out. The way he was coming at them they would not be able to get away in time before they were hit.

"You will not harm my friends or Neverland ever again! Arrrrr!" Jake then raced over to them and shot forth using his top most speed.

"It is no use…coming at me with all this anger…you will be swallowed whole by my blast. Admit defeat…never think you can achieve victory for you are far beyond your limits!"

"Never say never no never to a Neverland Pirate!" Jake sang out as he collided with Solzarth. Just before impact their balls lit up exploding in pure energy pushing against one another. Jake's eyes burned intensely as he struggled to keep himself together.

"I won't lose…never never never!" He yells out. Pushing against the positive energy he soon found himself tearing up. His entire being was being erased as he struggled to keep hold of his attack.

"Your finished Solzarth!" Jake yells out as he pushes in for the final push and crashes through his body. When the light fades Solzarth is no more and Jake floats there huffing and puffing looking exhausted beyond his means.

"He did it!" Izzy yelled out. Holding onto Cubby she blushed and pulled back with a light laugh on her lips.

Cubby laughed as well and looked up at Jake. Solzarth had finally been destroyed…his very existence wiped away from Neverland. It was likely due to his being kept imprisoned on Neverland for 200 years that led to his body being unstable and when the two energies clashed his very existence couldn't keep up with the time he lost, in short, his body deteriorated instead of just being another corpse to bury.

A huge celebration was then held on Neverland for the destruction of Solzarth and putting to end the very dread felt over the place for some time. Skully and Princess Winger were getting cozy in the trees of Skybird Island while the trio was seated around a camp fire.

"You know, I think we didn't collect a single gold doubloon in our adventure," Jake noted as he wore a smirk. He had returned to his normal self and all his wounds had healed.

"That is alright…I think our team treasure chest is full enough as it is," Cubby laughed. "Say Jake, do you think you will be able to access those powers again?"

"I don't think so. I think it is probably best if they lay dormant for a long while, I mean, it was fun and all but to undergo such stress on the body…not really my type of adventure. I prefer the adventure and fun with my friends involved." Jake got up and stretched his arms.

"Where you off to Jake?" Izzy asked.

"I, uh, have someone I need to see. Don't wait up fro me." Jake left the two cozy by the campfire and smiled. Things wouldn't be the same after this, that much was for sure. Finding Marina by the ocean he took a seat on the sand.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show," she said with a teasing smile.

"I had some things to talk about with my friends, I am here now though. By the way, did your friends get Hook and Smee back to his ship?"

"Yeah we found them floating in the water near the Jolly Roger. We swam them there and gave Sharky and Bones a heads up. It is amazing they were still alive after flying so far."

"Don't put it past those two, especially Hook, when it comes to surviving flying off into the sky like that." The two laughed and shared a intimate look.

"I love you Jake…don't you ever scare me like you did again ok?" Marina gave him a serious face as she poked at his chest.

Jake held up his hands then, "what me, never." He felt her hands on his collar and leaned into her body as the two kissed. The sun had set on their adventure and all was well among Neverland and its inhabitants, with Solzarth finally gone peace had finally been restored as it should be.

**Authors note: **There it is, the final chapter in this story. I hope you have enjoyed the ride as it was a joy to me to write. Thanks for the reviews and to those who have read it as well. Now I'm off to write more stories, so, till next time.


End file.
